


Solitude and Solace

by miss_meticulous



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_meticulous/pseuds/miss_meticulous
Summary: After the events of Wonder Woman 1984, Diana visits a familiar face for comfort and solace. One shot.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Solitude and Solace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In which The Chief is the Native American Blackfoot culture hero and demi-god, Napi. I would have loved to see The Chief return! So this is my own way to have a little exchange between the two immortal demi-gods of the Wonder Woman-verse. :)

After the events in Washington D.C., Diana felt it imperative to get away from the chaos of mankind. She was never quite comfortable with the idea of taking paid time off, but after saving the world, battling a friend she was beginning to truly care about, and saying goodbye to Steve again, she felt she deserved it.

The dusty gravel crunches beneath her boots and she looks up, feeling the warm evening sun on her face. It is quiet here, a far cry from the hubbub of D.C., of New York, and much of Europe. The quiet almost reminds her of the solitude of Themiscyria, the small pockets of quiet that could be found throughout the island.

“It’ll get dark soon, Diana.”

She turns and smiles up at The Chief, but her eyes are glossy, too glossy and red-rimmed. “I don’t mind.”

The Chief nods and his long braids sway in the soft breeze. “Diana-”

“Why was he so kind?” She asks suddenly but he knows to whom she’s referring.

The Chief smiles, a soft smile that doesn’t quite reach his warm brown eyes. “Cause he had you.”

It was true. He’d seen how cynical Steve had become during the Great War, how difficult it was for any of them to get through the dark cloud surrounding his thoughts. Even funny little Etta couldn’t get him to crack a smile in the days leading to Steve’s discovery of Diana and her home land. How suddenly that had all seemed to change against Diana’s wide-eyed belief in humanity, in her kindness even in the face of death and despair. Steve’s eyes had grown alight with an emotion The Chief hadn’t seen in quite some time. Hope.

Diana gasps and turns away, sobbing. The Chief tentatively places his hands around Diana, and Diana leans into the embrace as her sobs rack through her body.

“I couldn’t watch him leave again,” she whispers between sobs.

The Chief nods as he strokes Diana’s hair, trying to calm her the way his own people often comforted each other. He hums a lullaby Blackfoot mothers often sang to their children. He rocks Diana against him and Diana’s sobs slowly turn into slow exhales. 

Finally, when evening has turned to night and the stars are twinkling overhead, Diana looks up at The Chief.

She wipes at her eyes. “Your language is so very beautiful, Napi.”

The Chief, Napi, nods. “I agree,” and he winks. Diana lets out a soft laugh and hugs him tightly before stepping away to look up at the stars. “He’s up there, Diana. They all are.”

And Diana sees their faces flash before her eyes. Etta, Sameer, and Charlie. Etta was the only one that lived to such a ripe, old age while the rest passed during the wars after World War I. The War to end all wars they had said, even Diana had learned humanity had a tendency to repeat past mistakes. And so it seems, did she.

“How is it so easy for you?” she asks.

The Chief shrugs, “I’m older.”

Diana smiles, shaking her head but before she can respond-

“Come on,” and The Chief offers her his hand. “Nights like these are best with company and good drink.”

And Diana takes his hand and they walk away from the loneliness of the stars and back to humanity.


End file.
